


Bad Boy Gets Banged

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming in ass, DID I MENTION TWINCEST, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Twincest, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Summary: Sejun shouldn’t really tell their mother about his older brother flunking his English exam, knowing it would evoke Paulo’s wrath, but if it means Paulo and his boyfriend Ken fucking him, well, Sejun will definitely do it again! ^^[ Disclaimer: The characters herein are real people, and nothing but the plot is owned by me. This story is purely fictional, written merely to entertain. And no profit is made out of it whatsoever.]
Relationships: John Paulo Nase/Ken Suson, John Paulo Nase/Ken Suson/Sejun Nase, John Paulo Nase/Sejun Nase, Sejun Nase/Ken Suson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Bad Boy Gets Banged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters herein are real people, and nothing but the plot is owned by me. This story is purely fictional, written merely to entertain. And no profit is made out of it whatsoever

**Disclaimer:** The characters herein are real people, and nothing but the plot is owned by me. This story is purely fictional, written merely to entertain. And no profit is made out of it whatsoever.

**HEED THE GODDAMN WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bad Boy Gets Banged**

The front door closed with a bang, taking Sejun's attention from the physics book he was reading. His eyes went wide, and he dropped his book as he saw his twin coming at him.

“You prick!” Paulo crossed the distance from the living room couch to the armchair where Sejun was seated and made sure his hand hit something that was part of his brother’s face.

“What are you talking about?!” Sejun's arm came up to shield himself just in time before his brother’s hand hurt him. Anger was suddenly in his eyes as he looked at Paulo who was wearing the same look on his face.

Paulo dropped his knapsack on the floor and aimed at Sejun's face again. His brother grunted and jumped at him and soon they were wrestling each other on the floor.

“I hate you!” Paulo growled, throwing a fist at his raven-haired twin struggling under him.

“Fuck you! What’re you even hitting me for?!” Sejun shouted, still trying to protect his face while doing what he could to shove Paulo off of him.

“Oh, don't try playing innocent you little bitch! You know what I'm talking about.”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking. _Tanga_!”

Paulo fumed and huffed, then hit Sejun again. “Fuck off! I'm your older brother!”

“Older brother my ass. Get the fuck off me!” Sejun screamed, kicking in the air and this time striking a punch at Paulo’s side. His brother grunted in pain but it only made him angrier so he hit Sejun again.

“You told mama about my F you ungrateful dickhead! Why would you do that to your own twin, huh?!”

Sejun retaliated, his fist crashing against Paulo’s chest, sending his brother toppling off of his body and landing painfully on his side. Sejun got up and ran to the stairs without looking back.

“Come back here, asshole!”

Sejun didn’t throw even a single glance at Paulo. His brother was the more athletic one between them and he just knew that the blonde would already be up running behind him. He was right. Just as he was about to close the door, Paulo’s sneering face showed up behind the wood and Sejun shouted in fear.

“No!”

“Ah, yes my little brother. Let me in!” the other one screamed, pushing against the door as Sejun groaned, pushing on it from the opposite side at the same time.

“It’s not my fault if you failed English!” Sejun huffed, burying his feet in the carpet as he turned around so that his back was now pressed on the door.

“Yeah. But it was your fault that mama found out! And I’ll kill you for that!”

“Go to hell! I wasn’t the one who told you to stay up late with that Ken that you couldn’t review for the exams? So who’s stupid now?!” he scoffed.

“I'm definitely gonna kill you, Sejun. I swear, I fucking will!” Paulo screamed against the door, banging his hands on it then kicking it before walking away.

Sejun was shocked when his back slammed so suddenly against the door as soon as Paulo stopped pushing on the other side. But he didn’t let his guard down. Sejun's fingers fumbled on the doorknob the second his door closed and made sure he’d locked it good before taking two steps away from the doorframe.

Who knows what Paulo would do next? His twin could be crazy so he had to be careful. Especially now that his brother was mad at him.

‘But what the heck was wrong with the bastard anyway?’ Sejun thought.

A couple of days ago, he heard Paulo and Ken laughing and doing some God-knows-what stuff that had kept them up all night. He had been so irritated they were so loud that he almost hadn’t been able to study for their upcoming Math and English tests. Good thing his iPhone was reliable and he was able to shut them out with some good ambient sounds like rain and waves on the shore.

Yesterday, their teacher asked Paulo to stay behind and Sejun found out later that his twin was told to repeat his finals in English or submit a book report. And if he failed to pass either, he couldn’t go to the next semester. Sejun, of course, had to tell their mother, right? So he called her last night, and now, Paulo was after his blood.

Well, Paulo probably thought he was wrong to do that, but so what? It was his _kuya_ who was stupid.

Not reviewing and blaming his failing mark on other people? What the hell was with that?

Sejun lay on his bed and closed his eyes. It was almost 5:30 p.m. and their mother would be home soon. He had to get out of his room (someday) and he thanked god their mom would be there to save his ass from Paulo. He decided to just wait for her.

///

But he didn’t know he’d fall asleep waiting for her – at least not until he woke up to the feeling of not being able to move his arms and legs because – what the hell? He was tied to his bed.

“What the fuck?” Sejun's heartbeat instantly doubled in panic. His eyes scanned his room and he immediately found the culprit for his immobility.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Paulo smirked. He was sitting on a chair at the foot of Sejun's bed, playing with something long and red in his hand.

The raven one tried to clear his head, fighting his nervousness before speaking. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked as calmly as he could. Anger and fear was an awful mix that was swiftly swirling in his veins, filling his system and he didn’t like it.

Paulo continued smiling. He stood up. And from the chair, he walked towards his brother’s prone body. He sat beside Sejun, and as he spoke, his face came closer to his twin's face.

“Did you forget that mama gave me all the house keys last night? You thought you’d be safe in your room forever?” he wiggled a finger slowly at the raven one. “Na-uhh…”

‘Shit!’ Sejun swore inwardly. Today was their mother’s college reunion party. She was gonna be out until tomorrow afternoon. Dammit! How could he have forgotten? Now he was really dead.

Paulo nodded, reading his brother’s reaction. “I really wanted to lock you in until you needed to pee, but I changed my mind.” He looked behind him, his eyes leading Sejun to see Ken, his boyfriend, closing the door behind him and smiling so handsomely at the prone figure on the bed.

Sejun knew that Ken had known for a while that he had been crushing on the other boy since that one afternoon that Paulo had taken him to their house. It obviously gave Ken’s already inflated ego a huge boost, to say the least. Sejun wished silently for the earth to just open up and swallow him. But alas, fate was being a bitch!

“Hey…” Ken walked to Paulo, then tilted his face up so he could give the other boy’s lips a not-so-hasty open-mouthed kiss.

Paulo mewled in his throat, throwing an arm about his boyfriend’s neck and deepening their lip lock. Sejun looked away, almost closing his eyes in embarrassment and a hidden hint of jealousy.

A tap on his face made him turn his face towards the two again. “What do you want from me?” he asked, avoiding Ken's eyes.

“To be nice about it, I wanna spend a little bonding moment with you, sweet brother o’ mine.” Paulo laughed a little and so did Ken. Then the blonde’s smile became a naughty smirk. “But to be completely honest, I just wanna get back at you.”

Sejun's eyes widened. “By tying me up?” he tugged at the ropes holding him down.

“No.” Paulo held Ken's hand and kissed it then looked up at his boyfriend.

Sejun grimaced as he felt the pain from pulling on the ropes binding his wrists.

“Look, I won't say sorry for telling mama about your F because you deserved it.” He saw a glint of annoyance in his brother’s eyes, which was instantly masked with a smirk. “You and Ken both didn’t review, but he still passed and you didn’t.” He paused, letting Paulo absorb that bit. “So I don't know why I'm getting punished for it.”

Paulo scoffed, his eyebrow rising, annoyed. Yet he smiled again, not taking the bait. “I'm not sure about that either,” he laughed a little. “Maybe I just didn’t like you telling on me.”

Sejun felt his annoyance overcome his fear and he snorted. “Wow, how mature.”

“I know,” Paulo was obviously affected by his brother’s brilliant remark but he still tried to hide it. “But you know what, Sejunie?” a mischievous smile shone on his face. “I want you to know why I wasn’t able to study. _I want to show you why_.”

“I'm _not_ interested,” Sejun said matter of factly, pulling his arm from the ropes and failing. “Let me go!” He sure was angry now. This wasn’t a joke he’d be taking lightly, and Paulo should know it.

“I don't care if you're interested or not,” Paulo replied, tapping Sejun's face again with what he was holding, only this time he made sure that his brother was able to take a good look at _the thing._

Sejun made sure he didn’t stutter before his next question came out of his mouth. “What the hell is that?”

Paulo laughed out loud. “This, brother dear,” he waved the thing – a red jelly dildo in the air, “is a sex toy.” He stuck his tongue out, licking up the length of the toy, leaving Sejun's mouth agape with shock.

Ken's eyes traveled along Sejun's body, stopping a bit on his pretty face that looked so much like Paulo, yet still different, before making a hungry trip downward to the raven-one’s chest, tight abs, waist and the tempting bulge in his pants.

Yes. He liked Paulo a lot, but he wanted Sejun, too. Not just to fuck him – god knows how many times he’d jacked off imagining the other half of the Nase twins’ lips around his cock – he liked Sejun's snob bitchiness and wit. It had always been a damn turn on whenever Sejun dismissed him as if he was scum. It just made Ken want him more. And now, Paulo was just about to make his fantasies come true. His boyfriend knew about his infatuation, too, and didn’t balk at his kinks, so they definitely were the perfect couple.

“Sejunie hasn’t seen my toys, baby,” he said to Ken, and the taller boy smiled at him then at Sejun.

The raven one knew he was deep in serious shit, and his mind was a mess trying to find a way out, but obviously, there wasn’t any. He was at their mercy and he was about ninety-nine percent sure that whatever they were planning to do with him, they’d be successful and he’d be left worse than when they found him.

“You know what I'm gonna do with this Sejun?” the blonde asked, tapping the tip of the toy on Sejun's cheek. His brother turned his face the other way, amusing him.

Sejun gasped when Paulo’s breath fanned his earlobe, sending prickles down his spine.

“I’ll be fucking you with this while Ken fucks your face.” The blonde said, licking Sejun's lobe and smiling even wider when he heard his brother gasp in shock.

Sejun was pleading with Paulo before he knew what he was doing. “Please just let me go. Please~”

Paulo liked the look of helplessness in his brother’s eyes. He licked his lips anticipating how Sejun would look like squirming and moaning under him or Ken. Just the mere thought made him harder than a rod. It might sound sick to other people, but he had always _always_ had a strong desire to make Sejun his. His twin was just about the hottest thing on earth, aside from himself, of course.

“Sejunie, don't worry,” Ken smiled, his handsome face moving closer to Sejun's. “We won't hurt you. In fact,” his pink tongue sampled Sejun's lower lip, and the raven one blushed to his soul. Ken chuckled. “You’ll be feeling so good, you’ll be asking for more.”

Sejun’s next few words were stifled when Paulo's mouth closed over his, making his eyes flip open in shock. His brother was kissing him! Paulo was kissing him! And while this was happening, Ken was busy palming Sejun’s crotch, making him jerk against his bindings.

He moaned protests into his brother’s mouth, and without another thought he bit Paulo’s tongue that’s just invaded his mouth. The other twin instantly hissed in pain, but instead of anger, Sejun saw amusement in his eyes. The tied-up boy felt more nervous.

“What are you, a fucking incestuous faggot?!” Sejun screamed, yanking his wrists against the ropes which chafed his skin.

Paulo just grinned wider, smirking at Ken who now had Sejun’s boxers pushed down his legs. “I'm loving you more for showing so much spirit.”

“Let me go!” Sejun shouted, frustration and nervousness getting the better of him. Ken’s head was already between his legs! Sejun’s mind went haywire thinking about the craziness of it all.

“Oh, but I think you want this, Sejunie…” Paulo ran a finger along Sejun’s chest, stopping at a nipple and flicking at it gently.

“Fuck you!” Sejun spat. Dammit! Why was this happening to him?

“No, sweetie,” Paulo leaned over until his lips hovered over Sejun’s. “Fuck you.” He said then laughed.

Before Sejun could react, Paulo was on top of his body straddling him, pushing his tank top up, exposing his chest.

“No!” Sejun protested, but Paulo didn’t listen. With a wink, he dropped his head on his brother’s chest, his pink tongue peeking out before flicking earnestly at one nipple as he watched his brother’s horrified look.

“That’s so sexy,” Ken said, Sejun’s cock in hand, before closing his lips over the tied-up boy’s tip. “Mmmm…” he moaned, sending vibrations along Sejun’s length.

Sejun couldn’t believe it. This was just impossible. It wasn’t happening! There was just no way! But God, oh God, why did Ken’s mouth feel so good around his dick? Sejun cursed inwardly.

His eyes rolled in their sockets in pleasure. His body was reacting to all of it, his brother’s lips sucking his nipples, and Ken’s wet mouth taking his cock in. All of it was just so fucking good!

Paulo watched the change in his brother’s reaction and he knew he was right. His twin was as horny as he was. A real slut inside that cold exterior. It was his and Ken’s luck that they shared the same desire to fuck Sejun to make sure he’d become theirs.

Without taking his eyes off of Sejun, Paulo played with the other’s nipples, tweaking and twisting them as he took his own clothes off in haste. When Sejun opened his eyes he was surprised to welcome Paulo all naked on top of him.

“Pau…” Sejun said, voice low with lust. He couldn’t help it. It was just too much to control. His body was acting on its own, taking what it needs.

Paulo smiled and tapped his brother’s cheek as his mouth ghosted Sejun’s lips. “We’re gonna make you feel so good, Sejunie.”

Sejun moaned aloud as Ken’s mouth closed around his cock.

“You like that?” Paulo licked his twin’s lips as Sejun breathed harshly. “You’re so sexy, Sejunie…” he said, twisting his brother’s left nipple. Sejun moaned. “So damn sexy.”

Sejun whimpered, about to spill down Ken’s throat, had the other boy not let go of his dick with a loud popping sound.

“Baby, he’s ready for it,” Ken whispered in Paulo’s ear as he knelt on the bed beside him. He was already naked waist up and was in the process of pushing his pants off. He didn’t wear any underwear coming over. He didn’t see the point.

Nodding, Paulo got off Sejun’s body as Ken untied Sejun’s legs and then his arms from the bed only to wind the ropes together around his wrists behind his back. Sejun didn’t show any protest. Being a virgin to it all, he was instantly drunk with pleasure. He wanted more.

“We’re good here,” Ken said, sitting behind Sejun, winding arms about the other’s trim waist. He whispered into Sejun’s ear. “Watch him.”

Obeying his brother’s boyfriend, Sejun saw his Paulo’s naked form at the foot of the bed, his hands reaching out to bend Sejun’s knees and parting them wide.

“Your cock’s bigger than mine,” Paulo said in appreciation as his hand slid up and down his brother’s shaft. Sejun moaned. Paulo smirked then took Sejun into his mouth. Sejun threw his head back, and Ken happily tilted his face towards him to kiss the lovely twin’s pouty lips.

“Hnnh…” Sejun moaned, his head hazy. He was hot all over. His stomach was so tight and his cock was rock-hard. He wanted to come, but Paulo was sucking him so lightly and he knew he needed more. He felt Ken’s hands slip about his chest, caressing his stomach, fingertips tracing his abs before moving up, strumming his nipples. He found himself moaning for more.

Paulo hummed as he tasted Sejun’s precome leaking from his tip. His own cock was slapping against his stomach, its head reddish, wanting attention. He brought one hand down and stroked himself, timing it with his head bobbing on his brother’s cock. This was so much better than he had expected. Sejun was proving to be more than what he thought he would be. Now he just needed to make sure his innocent twin knew what fucking was really about.

He took his mouth off Sejun’s cock and he laughed a little as Sejun moaned in protest. He thumbed the head of his cock lightly. “Hold on, little kitty.”

“Kuya…” Sejun whimpered. He felt Ken’s lips on his neck, biting and nibbling, which somewhat distracted him. What he felt next was something cold dripping on his hole, and his eyes flipped open to see Paulo pouring something on him from a flip-top bottle. 

“It’s lube. We’ll need it.” The blonde said, flicking his tongue on Sejun’s tip. The raven one moaned. “Now, just relax…”

Sejun didn’t know what his brother meant, but he stopped thinking about it when Paulo went down on him again. He groaned aloud.

“That’s so damn sexy, Sejunie…” Ken said, voice husky. “You're making me so hard.” He said, thrusting his hips so Sejun felt his hard dick against his spine.

Sejun whimpered in reaction. He didn’t know this could happen. His long-time crush was naked behind him, with his cock so hot and hard against his skin. Sejun thought he was in heaven, but that thought was short-lived when something was pushed inside his hole. Sejun cried out, his legs trembling.

“Shhh… Sejunie… don’t worry. You’ll be feeling good soon…” Paulo cooed, one hand stroking his brother’s cock while pushing his middle finger deeper inside Sejun. He was definitely a virgin. He was too tight.

“Stop…” Sejun cried, his body objecting to the intrusion. But his brother didn’t seem to want to listen and now he was twisting that finger inside him! Sejun began to struggle but Ken caught him fast, holding him by his tied wrists.

“Relax, baby… We’re not gonna hurt you,” he smiled.

“I can’t…” the raven one whined, his heart slamming against his ribs. Why was Paulo not listening to him? He felt so uncomfortable, so ashamed by what he was doing to him! “Please…” Sejun whined.

Paulo knew Sejun was reacting due to the discomfort, so without another thought, he took Sejun’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard, taking him deeper than what he did a while ago. His brother’s body jerked and shook, and in seconds, Sejun was moaning again. Though his eyes still showed panic, they were now fluttering half-close with the sudden rush of pleasure administered on him.

‘Good. He was cooperating again,’ Paulo thought and slipped another two fingers inside. The tight walls closed around him, denying him entry but he compensated by rolling Sejun’s balls in his free hand as he continued sucking Sejun hard, making loud slurping noises.

Ken swore inside his head. The twins were gonna make him come soon. He needed to do something. Slipping from behind Sejun, he knelt beside the raven one, while keeping his back resting against his chest. He met Sejun’s big brown eyes and he smiled before dipping his head and capturing the raven’s lips with his own. Sejun moaned, asking for more. He suckled on Ken’s tongue and whimpered loudly when Ken moved away.

“I want you bad,” Ken said, “See how hard my dick is because of you?” he dropped his hand on his crotch and stroked his cock.

“Ken…” Sejun moaned, panting as his eyes wandered on Ken’s cock. It was so much longer and thicker than what he imagined. Sejun licked his lips unconsciously, making Ken smile. Their eyes met and Sejun whimpered. He knew he was acting like a slut, but this was Ken. This was the only man he had ever liked for some time now.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Ken said, thumbing Sejun’s parted lips.

Sejun moaned low in his throat. He felt Paulo’s fingers going deeper in him, spreading him wider, but the discomfort was no longer there. His body was welcoming what his brother was doing.

“I want…” Sejun whispered, “I want your cock.”

“Alright,” Ken replied, pointing his cock at Sejun’s mouth. He moaned aloud as the raven one’s lips closed around him and began timidly sucking on the head. Yes, he was a virgin, and that fact was making Ken want to ram his dick down Sejun’s throat, but he controlled himself. Paulo warned him to take it slow and make sure Sejun wouldn’t feel hurt so he would come back to them for more after tonight. He knew his boyfriend was right. If Sejun was hurt now, they’d be in deep shit.

“Just like sucking on a lollipop, but take me deeper,” he instructed, knowing Sejun was still testing what he was doing.

Sejun obeyed, letting more of Ken’s length into his mouth. His tongue wasn’t used to the taste. It was honestly weird, but he still wanted more. He also liked how Ken sounded when he moaned, so he angled his head to take more of the other’s sex inside his mouth.

Sejun couldn’t help humming when something long and hard forced its way inside his body. Whimpering, he tried to focus on Ken’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder as the thing pushed against his inner walls. He closed his eyes and began bobbing his head, creating slurping sounds that made Ken groan.

Paulo smiled at Ken as he let go of Sejun’s cock with a pop. He shifted on the bed until Ken was able to caress his ass while his chest was lying on Sejun’s stomach.

“Fuck me with your fingers,” he said to Ken as he thrust the red jelly dildo deeper inside Sejun. His twin whimpered at the same time he moaned when Ken’s spit-slick fingers probed his hole. “Shit! Deeper…” he hissed. Ken did what he was told and Paulo moaned, hips rolling.

They spent minutes in that position, Ken thrusting gently in Sejun’s sucking mouth, Paulo fucking his brother with the dildo and sucking on his cock while getting fucked by Ken’s long fingers. Moans filled the air as it thickened with the smell of sex.

“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come…” Ken said aloud, guiding Sejun’s head as he fucked his face. The raven one nearly choked as Ken kept his head bobbing, faster and faster until he tasted something thick and funky shoot in his mouth. Sejun swallowed by reflex, and the action had him coughing from the taste as he let Ken’s cock slip from his mouth, saliva and Ken’s cum dribbling on his chin.

Paulo moaned as Ken’s fingers thrust deep inside him, hitting his prostate. It made him push the dildo all the way inside Sejun, and the raven one cried in shock. Realizing what he did, Paulo let go of his twin’s dick and finally told Ken to untie Sejun, whining a bit at the loss of Ken’s fingers in his ass. Ken bent his body and freed Sejun from his binds as the other panted from the feeling of something foreign inside his body.

“Sejunie… you okay?” Ken kissed Sejun’s mouth and the other nodded. “You’ll be feeling good now…” he said, sucking on the other boy’s lower lip.

Sejun moaned, too dazed to answer. He was feeling too many things at the same time; it was overwhelming him. He felt whatever else he was still wearing being taken off of him, but in the cloud of pleasure, he really wasn’t sure if he cared.

Paulo pulled out the dildo, slipping it in his own ass instead. Ken laughed a little seeing what he did. “What?” he asked, smiling naughtily.

“Nothing,” Ken said, smiling as he laid Sejun on the bed. He waited for his boyfriend’s next instruction. After all, this was his plan from the beginning.

“I’ll fuck him a little, then it’s your turn, okay?” the blonde said, holding Ken by the nape and kissing him roughly before kneeling between Sejun’s open legs, his hand stroking his own cock to full hardness. “Keep him busy,” he said, and with a little effort, he thrust his dick inside Sejun. His twin tensed at the feel of him inside for the first time.

“There, there, baby,” Ken cooed, taking Sejun’s hand and putting it on his half-hard sex. “Stroke me, Sejunie,” he said, showing Sejun how to do it.

“Uhhh…” Sejun moaned, the sensation in his ass numbing slightly. Automatically, he found his hand moving along Ken’s length as Paulo began fucking him slowly. Unbelievable. It was incredible how much he was accepting all of this, the pleasure and the feeling of being filled, the tastes and the sounds.

“So tight… ahh!” Paulo hissed, thrusting faster. Sejun felt so good around him. He was so addicting. Looking at his brother’s sex face, as Sejun moaned from Ken’s hand pumping him, Paulo knew this wasn’t gonna be the last time he’d be doing this. He just knew Sejun would want this again and again until his soul was lost in their sweet sin.

Sejun whined aloud as his brother’s cock hit something inside him again and again. Intense pleasure had him arching his back, his body thrumming in need. “More… please… kuya…” he whimpered shamelessly.

Paulo’s eyes twinkled as he heard Sejun beg for more, and without hesitation, he thrust faster in and out of the raven one’s hole, filling him with his cock, shoving deeper.

“Ken…” Sejun cried as Ken took him down his throat.

Paulo threw his head back, grunting. He was so damn near. “Ahh… Sejun…” He moaned as he rammed his dick inside faster, hips shaking. Then he was crying out, emptying himself in his twin’s tight ass.

Sejun moaned, biting his lower lip as felt his brother’s hot cum fill him and trickle out as he pulled out.

“My turn,” Ken said, wiping his precum-stained lips with his hand and took his boyfriend’s place, planting Sejun’s open legs on the mattress.

“Pau–“ Sejun’s glassy eyes met his twin’s, lifting his head for a heated lip lock, while Ken lubed his cock and thrust slowly inside Sejun, making the raven one moan inside his brother’s mouth.

He felt so damn good. Ken moaned as Sejun’s body welcomed him. He was still slick with Paulo’s cum, and it felt so fucking good. He began thrusting in and out as he watched the twin suck faces while stroking each other’s cock. His thrusts became faster in seconds and soon, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

“I'm coming… ahh…” Sejun panted, mouth open in a silent cry, his slick white cum covering his stomach and his twin’s hand.

“Watch him, Sejun…” Paulo whispered, hand leisurely stroking Sejun’s twitching cock and moaning as his brother’s hand stilled on his slowly filling dick. Ken was fucking Sejun hard, and it made Paulo moan.

Sejun hummed as Ken’s cock rammed inside him, driving him insane. It was so wrong, but it felt so fucking right. He was getting hard again and Paulo was quick to take advantage of it. The blonde was soon straddling his brother’s body, one hand pumping Sejun’s cock, before slipping it inside his ass beside the red jelly dildo. Paulo’s mouth opened in a silent shout, fucking himself on his brother’s cock and at the same time shoving the dildo in and out his body.

“Fuck, that’s hot!” Ken said, groaning as he shot his load inside Sejun, ramming deep, making the raven one cry out as his hole was bathed in cum for the second time. He stayed inside Sejun, loving the way he clenched around his cock. He held Paulo’s waist, helping him as he bounced on his twin’s cock.

“Fuck him, Sejun… He wants it…” Ken rasped, pushing Paulo’s body forward so he could take a hold of the dildo and fuck the blonde with it.

Sejun moaned against Paulo’s lips as his brother rode his cock. He met Paulo’s down-thrust hard, his hips snapping as he fucked his twin faster. He loved this, he realized. He definitely loved this. Paulo was panting hard, whining like a bitch as he demanded for more – for Ken to drive the dildo deeper inside him…

Ken gave his cock a few more strokes, and soon enough, he was balls-deep inside Sejun, making the raven-haired one moan in excitement. Ken smiled, his eyes meeting the other’s over Paulo’s shoulder.

Paulo planted his arms on either side of Sejun’s face, panting as his twin fucked his ass and Ken rammed the dildo hard in and out of him again and again.

“Sejun!” Paulo shouted as he came hard, his body shivering as he plopped bodily on top of his twin, his hot breath against his twin’s neck.

Sejun thrust faster, his cock throbbing at the feel of the dildo sliding alongside his length. It had him coming hard right after Paulo, his cum filling his brother’s ass.

“Fucking sluts…” Ken flung Sejun’s leg on his chest, leaning forward as he fucked the daylight out of him. In minutes, he was swearing under his breath as he came inside Sejun’s ass for the second time that day. He slipped out with a lazy groan, his lips twisting in a sly grin as his cum rivered out of Sejun’s slut-hole.

He moved to the head of the bed where the brothers were now languidly kissing each other, eagerly joining the pile. He watched avidly as their tongues tangled, their hot breaths and saliva mingling, as their kissing grew hotter. The seconds stretched with them just sharing that kiss, only broking it off for much-needed air.

Sejun found himself sandwiched by the two, his hole puffy and dripping, but feeling alive and satisfied. He met his twin’s eyes, and Paulo smiled at him.

“You okay?” he asked, running his fingers along his twin’s arm.

“Yeah,” Sejun nodded.

“You better tell us now if you're planning to tell on us to your mom and dad, though.” Ken shifted and snuggled closer, pulling the bed sheet over their naked bodies.

“I'm not an idiot,” Sejun scoffed, wanting to hit Ken upside the head.

“But you were a bad boy, you know? That’s why we had to punish you,” Paulo kissed his twin briefly, and they both laughed.

“Well, I gotta piss you off more often then,” Sejun said, smirking at Paulo, then turning on his side to kiss his twin hungrily.

The smile reminded Ken of the cold Sejun to whom he was attracted the first time he saw him. He had to stop the urge to flip Sejun on his stomach and fuck him again.

“Hey, I'm getting jealous here,” Ken pouted, crossing his arms.

Sejun stopped kissing Paulo and chuckled. He then whispered something to the blonde, and then the two were soon laughing. It made Ken raise an eyebrow at them.

“Scheming bitches…” he murmured to himself, loud enough for the two to hear. His eyes suddenly flipped wide as Sejun hopped on top of him while Paulo tied up his hands to the head of the bed with the ropes from earlier. “Hey…” he warned, eyeing the twins carefully.

The two just smirked at him.

“We’ve decided we don’t need you,” Sejun wrapped an arm around Paulo’s waist.

The other twin nodded. “So we’re just gonna fuck each other in front of you,” he pointed at the ropes, “and you can't do anything about it,” he said giggling, pulling Sejun to him.

“Not fair!” Ken shouted, fighting against the ropes.

The raven one stuck his tongue out at Ken, then moaned happily when Paulo sucked the slick organ into his own mouth.

“Madaya!” Ken shouted. His cock was getting hard again.

Paulo caught his twin’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it before letting it go. “You know what,” he said, slipping off the bed. “I'm hungry.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sejun replied, and got off the bed, too. He pulled on Ken’s loose t-shirt on and waited as Paulo pulled up his boxers.

“Paulo, baby, c’mon…” Ken said, smiling sweetly as the blonde joined hands with his twin.

Paulo blew him a kiss, then turned his twin around, swiping a finger on his cum-dripping ass. He brought them to Sejun’s lips, and the raven one licked up the offering with gusto, moaning in delight.

“Fuck!” Ken spat. His cock was already throbbing. “Sejunie… angel…” he pleaded with them.

“Later…” the two said in unison, leaving Ken to his agony, their teasing laughter following them to the kitchen.

Ken dropped his head on the pillow, his head filling quickly with images of two bound sluts on their hands and knees, well-lubed asses up and ready for his cock. He smirked.

He’ll get them later. He definitely will.

+++

A/N: Author dances wildly, running to the sun~~~ X'D


End file.
